The present invention relates to a communication system comprising a broadband distribution network coupled to a first port of a communication device, and a telephone network coupled to a second port of the communication device, the communication device comprises control signal transmitting means for transmitting control message related to signals received from the broadband distribution network via the telephone network.
The present invention also relates to a communication device and a TV receiver comprising such a communication device.
A communication system according to the preamble is known from EN 301 195, xe2x80x9cDigital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Interaction channel through the global system for mobile communication.
Presently, in various countries digital TV systems are deployed, mainly based on the DVB (Digital Video Broadcast) or the ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) standards. Both standards provide the possibility to introduce interactive services. Such interactive services can include, but are not limited to, Video on demand, pay per view, home shopping and playing games. In order to be able to introduce these interactive services, it is needed that the communication device can transmit control messages to a server via a return channel. In the above standard it is proposed to use a telephone network such as the GSM network for the return channel.
The problem with the above communication network is that only the interactive services as defined in said standard can be provided. The object of the present invention is to provide a communication system according to the preamble in which additional services can be provided.
To achieve the above object, the present invention is characterized in that the communication system comprises access control means being arranged for controlling access to the telephone network by the control signal transmitting means and at least one telephone terminal.
By introducing the access control means to control access to the telephone network, it becomes possible to provide additional POTS services without needing an connection to an additional telephone network. The access control means prevent that access conflicts occur when the telephone network simultaneously has to be used for transmitting control signals and for transmitting telephone signals.
An embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the communication device comprises the access control means.
By integrating the access control means in the communication device, a single device is obtained to which all telephone terminals can be connected.
An embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that the access control means comprise conversion means which are arranged for converting telephone signals from the telephone network into telephone signals for the telephone terminal, and for converting telephone signals from the telephone terminal into telephone signals for the telephone network.
By introducing the conversion means, it becomes possible to use telephone terminals different than those to be used with the telephone network. This makes it possible that common wired telephone terminals are used where the telephone network is a mobile radio network such as GSM. This is in particular suitable for introducing interactive broadband services and telephony services in areas where no adequate communication infrastructure is available.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that the at least one telephone terminal comprises a cordless terminal, and in that the communication system comprises a basestation for cordless terminals.
This enables the use of cordless phones in the communication system according to the invention.
A still further embodiment of the invention is characterized in that characterized in that the communication network comprises a TV receiver coupled to the communication device, and in that the TV receiver comprises the at least one telephone terminal. By integrating the telephone terminal into a TV receiver, it becomes possible to provide one single device for telephone and advanced broadcast services. It is also possible to integrate the communication device and the telephone terminal in a TV set. This gives a complete integration of the telephone and TV functions.